ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Possessors
The Animal Possessors are a group of ghosts misled into helping Nervous Nelly get revenge on humanity.Gary (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.15). Gary says: "This nut offered me one more go at life if I helped. But "help" is one thing. "Capital offense" is a different animal. Metaphorically speaking, of course. And not of nothing, she conveniently left out the part where I had to psychically inhabit the body of a polar bear." History The ghost of Nervous Nelly convinced a group of ghosts to help her in exchange for giving them a second chance at life. Just after midnight, one night, Nervous Nelly addressed the animals in the Central Park Zoo exhibits and told them they shouldn't be locked away for man's amusement. The Animal Possessors took each animal for a host. In the late afternoon the next day, Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz went on a date to the zoo. Janine wondered if there was a butterfly exhibit. Egon noticed the zoo was so clean, there wasn't any interesting mold around. Janine recalled she once read you could learn a lot by the listening to the world around you. She asked him if that was true. Egon answered he came to the scientific conclusion the animals in the zoo are patently mundane and revolting. Blue macaws and a bat started talking to. One macaw propositioned a woman, the other demanded chicken, and a monkey demanded to be let out. Egon grabbed a zookeeper and told them to shut down the zoo. Egon dialed the Firehouse to call in the Extreme Ghostbusters. Thirty minutes later, Egon and the Extreme Ghostbusters followed a P.K.E. spike to a red panda. Eduardo mistook it for a cat and reached. The panda talked back to them. Egon cautioned Eduardo but he didn't think a little red panda wouldn't cause them any problems. All the possessed animals escaped the zoo. Ten minutes later, Kylie asked Eduardo if he ever got tired of being wrong. Eduardo wondered how one panda released all the animals. Roland reminded everyone not to hurt the hosts. Kylie agreed and had no idea what exposure to proton energy would do to them. Roland advised everyone to talk only. Eduardo was annoyed asked him if he looked like Dr. Dolittle. Egon inquired about the polar bear. Kylie recalled the zoo's website said his name was Gus and he was a transplant from the Toledo Zoo. Eduardo thought being from Toledo was just cause to be busted. Gus talked back and claimed he was Gary and was from Queens. Eduardo didn't think that was something to brag about. Nelly and the animals gathered at the formers' old watering hole, the Nut House and partied. Kylie peeked inside and confirmed the ghost were inside. Egon called out Nelly but she transmogrified the possessed animals and directed them to kill the Ghostbusters. Egon reminded everyone to aim for Nelly. Garrett fought back against a bear that grabbed him and got a punch in. Gary refused to kill anyone and recalled that wasn't part of the deal. Kylie inquired what he meant by a "deal." Gary explained if the possessors helped Nelly, they would get a second chance at life. Eduardo got an idea. Eduardo took his Proton Pack off and talked to Nelly. He wondered how people would feel if they had to spend their lives locked up in cages. She agreed. Eduardo then asked how people would feel if a ghost took possession of their bodies against their will then changed into a raging monster. Kylie snagged Nelly with a Proton Stream. Eduardo persuaded her to make things right if she cared about the animals. Nelly left the red panda's body and all the possessors left their host bodies, too. Egon asked Eduardo how he knew that would work but he pointed out there was now a bar full of wild animals to deal with. He asked Kylie to cover him and he took off his Proton Pack. Eduardo put his hands up and told Nelly he was on her side. She naturally thought it was a trick. Eduardo convinced her he thought she was right about man's inhumanity and lack of empathy. He used the example of how people would feel if they had to spend their lives locked up in cages. She agreed. Eduardo then asked how people would feel if a ghost took possession of their bodies against their will then changed into a raging monster. Kylie snagged her with a Proton Stream. Eduardo persuaded her to make things right if she cared about the animals. Nelly left the red panda's body and all the possessors left their host bodies, too. Egon asked Eduardo how he knew that would work but he pointed out there was now a bar full of wild animals to deal with. The next day, Eduardo and Kylie went to check on the returned animals at the zoo. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters References Gallery NutHouse02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters CentralParkZooAnimatedIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters AnimalPossessors01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters AnimalPossessors02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters AnimalPossessors03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters AnimalPossessors04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters AnimalPossessors05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters AnimalPossessors06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters AnimalPossessors07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts